Wishing Star
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: **Karl/Thomas Shounen-Ai incest** Thomas is dumped by Fiona, who comes to his aid?? Big Bro, that's who


  
  
  


**Wishing Star**  
_Written by Col. Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  


**AUTHOR'S WARNING**

  
_This, my friends, is a Karl/Thomas fic. In other words, this is a BROTHER/BROTHER INCEST FIC. If you don't like this shit, then leave... vamoose.... SCRAM!_   
  
  
  
In the darkness of the room, his tired green eyes stared aimlessly as his fingers caressed the screwdriver. He tampered with the circuit board for another seemingly-forever 2 hours until the door opened and a figure stepped into the room. Tufts of dark blonde hair fell against his face, covering some of his left eye. He gently brushed it away with his fingers, then continued tinkering with the circuit board. He didn't hear the door open, nor did he bother to look up when a voice spoke to him. "Thomas. It's 2:45 in the morning. You need to sleep." "Can't sleep, Karl." Thomas continued to work, he was getting tired with fatigue and sleep deprivation. "Beek needs his daily repairs." "You did that at 7..." Karl's green eyes narrowed sadly, his fingers brushed his strawberry blonde hair from his eyes. "Please, Thomas.... go to bed." "I got no time for sleep. Almost done." "..." Karl headed for the door, but turned to face his younger brother. He saw the hurt and pain in Thomas's green eyes, but Karl felt powerless to say anything. His hand carefully touched the cold metal keypad, it whirled and buzzed. The door opened, allowing his exit possible. Karl took a quick glance back then left the room, letting the door close behind him. Sorrowful yet sound bootsteps carried along with Karl's boots down the hall toward the guest quarters. He pipped on the keypad to open the door, Karl's green eyes watched as the loving couple slept soundly in bed. Fiona's arms wrapped around Van in loving embrace, her nighty almost thin enough to reveal her body but so much to show her nipples. Van was asleep with his hair out of its' ponytail, loose around his shoulders. He was without apparell as well, Zeke slept at the foot of the bed. Karl let the door close in front of him, but turned toward the clock on the wall. The digital LCD read: 0248 hours, but gods, it felt later. The tired Imperial colonel yawned and marched straight for the cafeteria. He inspected the area about him, the shadows etched into patternless blobs and shapeless forms. The cafeteria was dead, except for a few lights here and there. The only noise was the jingling of change in his pocket. Karl took out a few bits and neared the soda machine. Plipping the bits inside, he pressed the Frappacino button. With a loud ker-plank, a Frappacino fell into the slot. Karl collected it and tucked it under his arm, inserting more bits. This time he slammed his fist into a cola Shasta button, making the machine go ker-plank again. Karl took the soda bottle and the Frappacino bottle in his hands and exitted the cafeteria. He made his way back to Thomas's room, this time kicking the door with his steel-toed boot. Thomas's tired, yet sad voice spoke on the other end. "Who is it?" "Santa Claus. Let me in." The door opened and Karl stepped inside, Thomas looked up to see the lovely colonel with some beverages in his hands. He set the screwdriver down and signalled him to sit down. Instead, his brother made a suggestion. "How about we sit on the roof, look at the stars and do what brothers do." "A-alright..." Thomas set the circuit board down and followed Karl to the elevator. The effeminate colonel handed his brother the Shasta bottle and smiled. Thomas smiled but it was faked at most, painful at least. The elevator door opened, allowing them to walk on the roof and sit down with their feet dangling off the edge. With his hands, Karl twisted the knob off the Frappacino and leaned back against his arm. "That star over there..." Thomas pointed, looking up at the sky. "I wished on that star when I was younger." "What'd you wish for?" Karl asked, curious. He looked at his younger brother as he stared up into the sky. "I wished for someone to call my own..." "It's never come true I take it." "....no." Thomas sipped his soda and looked down at the soldiers below his feet. "...because she's in love with a hoodlum from Wind City." Karl sat up, his hand rubbed Thomas's shoulder. There was a comforting warmth in his touch, but also a feeling of solace and ardency in his touch. Thomas slowly turned to face his brother, his green eyes twinkled like the stars above. Karl leaned forward somewhat, his eyes still gazing into Thomas's. His other arm reached forward to hold him close, his lips so close to touching Thomas's when Karl's Frappacino spilled onto the floor beside them. Jumping up upon the feeling of cold liquid on his leg, the lovely colonel jolted to his feet in a hurry. Standing up to look at his older brother, Thomas watched as the creamy tan liquid spilled over the wall and poured downward toward the ground. Karl swore as his pantleg soaked in what liquid that was sucked in, he turned around to watch his brother's reaction. Thomas's hand slid on one side of his handsome face, his visible green eye closed halfway. "Something wrong, Thomas?" "Nothing." Thomas's voice sounded so low, but he was concerned. He handed Karl the still-full bottle of Shasta and ran to the elevator. The door closed, giving Karl a view of Thomas leaning forward with his hands on his knees and his head bent all the way down. //He tried to kiss me, my own brother...// Thomas thought to himself, troubled and worried. //Dear gods, what the hell is wrong with me!!! He's my brother!!!!// It hit him like a sledgehammer attached to his DiBison. Thomas felt the pit of his stomach heeve forward a concoction of doubt and troublesome. He leaned against the elevator door, staring up into the lights. It was the thoughts that rushed into his mind like a flood that made his stomach churn with acid and emotions fill his heart. Thomas's green eyes watered, his bottom lip trembled lightly. Letting out a soft, anguished sob, Thomas felt something pervertedly wrong with his thoughts. Did he really love Karl or did he really _love_ Karl? His forehead pressed against the cold steel of the elevator, the tears fell onto the floor below. //Karl.... Karl.....//   
  
His hand gripped the hot water knob, then turned it to the right. Shower water hit his body with a soothing, rhythmic pounding, he slipped his slender, dainty fingers through his light blonde hair. Karl's sleep-deprived green eyes stared into the rushing water as it poured into the drain, his pouty lips curled in a small, thoughtful frown. The mirror fogged beside the shower, but before it did, it reflected the image of his bedroom door opening. "I can't believe I almost kissed my little brother..." Karl whispered to himself, then turned the shower off. Reaching for the oversized Grateful Dead t-shirt on the chair, the bishounen colonel stepped out of the shower. He put the shirt on, it was barely long enough to hide anything important. If Karl reached upward, he'd give any company a good show. A cat meowed in the bedroom, Karl looked inside to see a white cat looking up at him with pretty yellow eyes. Kneeling to pet it, he smiled with his pouty lips. "Hello, Princess." Princess meowed again and ran passed him, into the bathroom. Karl grabbed the hairbrush, then planted himself onto the fluffy, comforter-covered blanket. Light sounds of a piano played on the CD player in the background, the room was lit by a fashionable halogen in the corner. A video phone and digital alarm clock sat on the nightstand, along with an issue of GQ, an old copy of War and Peace and a back-logged mission report. Karl brushed his hair with the hairbrush, his legs folded close to his chest. Setting the hairbrush down, he turned the CD player and the lamp off by remote control, then snuggled himself under the blankets. But Karl remained awake, staring blankly at the dim blue wall. The bedroom door creeked open with a low creek, causing Karl to turn around. A figure stepped into the room, wearing just a button-up shirt and nothing else. But his shirt was stategically covering something, but not his face. Karl slowly sat up as the figure approached, their green eyes meet each other's gaze. "Thomas...?" Karl whispered softly as the visitor sat down on the bed. It was indeed Thomas, his cheeks blushed with a cute rosy color. His hands slipped on Karl's shoulders, carefully and slowly pushing his brother back down on the bed, Thomas leaned forward with his lips puckered lightly. Karl's hands clasped on Thomas's waist, his eyelids fluttered shut. Although hesitant at first, Thomas gave Karl a smooth peck before he kissed him fully. Pulling him on top, Karl kissed him again, making his younger brother blush a deeper shade of red. Covering him with the thick comforters and sheets, Karl allowed him to snuggle closer. "Karl...." Thomas's hands were on his chest as his arms wrapped around his little brother's waist. "I'm so sorry for making you worry like that." "I know why you're depressed, Thomas. I saw for myself." Karl spoke, understandingly and compassionately. "But I am not like Fiona. I will never leave you. I love you, Thomas. I want to make you happy." "K-karl...??" Thomas's eyes went wide with shock, but sparkled with tears and yearning. Then slowly, they closed and he rested his cheek on Karl's chest. With his hand, he stroked Thomas's dark-blonde hair, dreaming while awake. "I-i love you too, Karl." Thomas's voice was low and soft, but joyful and relieved. He felt Karl's rhythmic breathing, blissfully asleep. Thomas stared at the ceiling, his hands placed on Karl's chest. In the window, he could see that same star, sparkling like a diamond in the sun. Thomas stared at that star with a smile on his face, a calm rushed over his entire body. He looked up into Karl's face, then leaned forward, kissing Karl on the lips. A moan escaped Karl's lips, a moan of pleasure and surprise. Before falling asleep, Thomas buried his nose under Karl's chin and closed his eyes. The sleep soon engulfed him, the night went by so peacefully...   
  
  


**-END-**


End file.
